¿QUE ES EL AMOR?
by Itahina-Sempai
Summary: ITACHI SECUESTRA A HINATA Y SASUKE SALE EN SU BUSQUEDA, CUANDO LA ENCUNTRA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ELLA HABIA SIDO VIOLADA POR SU HERMANO, ESE DIA LE JURA PROTEGERLA PARA SIEMPRE NO IMPORTA COMO, LO HARIA Y CUANDO LOS MESE PASAN HINATA SEVA ENAMORANDO D SASUKE SIN SABER QUE EL YA LO ESTA,AMBOS sEdAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PERO EL REGRESO DE ITACHI POR ELLA NO LOS DEJARAEN PAZ: LEMOCAPI 2ACTU.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**Una respuesta muy fácil para muchos, pero difícil para mí es muy difícil sentirlo, comprenderlo o si quiera buscar su origen. Han pasado cuatro años desde la matanza de mi familia, cuatro años donde el odio la sed de venganza y la ira han sido mi fuerza pero ahora esa fuerza está casi extinta y no lo entiendo. Mi corazón se late distinto, siente distinto y todo gracias a ella, una chica diferente humilde tierna y sencilla, capaz de sonreír por la cosa más simple, capaz de curar en vez de herir a quien la desprecia. Una chica cuyo deseo era el mismo que yo tenía cuando mi padre estaba con vida, y fue justamente esa igualdad que me llevo a querer conocerla más, cada día que pasa se mas sobre ella, gustos, disgustos, ideales y carácter. Seis meses que llevo teniendo misiones con ella y para mi desgracia con Naruto. Este último es un idiota es tan ciego o tonto que no se da cuenta de que ella este enamorada de él, basta ver como se sonroja o tartamudea con su presencia. Qué suerte tiene el dobe tiene el corazón de una verdadera Kunohichi.**

Pero no pienso darme por vencido Hinata Hyuga será mía, y esta misión a solas será la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle lo que siento solo espero que los cielos estén de mi lado, pues lo que siento es sincero.

Antes de que si quiera un solo pensamiento mas cruzara por mi mente su suave voz me llama algo apenado volteo a verla y como siempre ella luce hermosa, sus hermosos ojos blancos delatan su pureza del alma, sus cortos cabellos azules parecen reflejar el manto oscuro de la noche, pero lo más tentador sus labios rosados que piden a gritos ser besados o siquiera rozados. Tengo que usar todo mi auto control para no tomarla por sorpresa y besarla.

A lo largo del camino una extraña sensación nos rodea estamos seguros de que nos vienen siguiendo, ambos nos ponemos en guardia, pero justo enfrente nuestro emergiendo de entre los arboles sale, la persona cuya existencia debería ser erradicada, Itachi Uchiha mi hermano asesino de rango S, desertor de la villa escondida entre las hojas está ahí mirándonos fijamente, el temor se apodera de mi cuando veo que sus ojos se posan en Hinata y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la veo caer al suelo debido a que Itachi ah activado su Mangetsu Tsuyomi el mismo que uso conmigo la noche que mato a mi familia. Por instinto intento atacarlo pero este me esquiva y en medio de un remolino de aire desaparece con mi compañera, el dolor que siento ese momento son como puñaladas directas a mi alma, y en medio de llanto salgo a buscarla.

**CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**ITAHINAO SASUHINA OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH NO ME DECIDO**


	2. SIEMPRE TE PROTEGERE

Hinata Hyuga había logrado escapar de Itachi Uchiha, su cuerpo aun conservaba los rastros del ultraje, las marcas de sangre en sus mulos no dejaban deslizarse por sus piernas, a penas ya podía mantenerse en pie, su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor, pues acababan de robarle la inocencia, su pureza aquello que ella estaba solo dispuesta a dar a quien amase de verdad.

** …Flas black…..**

Después de que Itachi Uchiha diera su estocada final se libero en aquel diminuto cuerpo que temblaba sin control. Hace cuanto que no se sentía tan vivo, se supone que su misión era quitarle los ojos a la chiquilla pero al verla a cabo quitándole al más valioso, de pronto un dolor terrible lleno su cuerpo, tardíamente percibió que el Kunai que había dejado cerca de ella se volvería en su contra, Hinata logro quitárselo de encima y acomodándose sus ropas torpemente emprendió una huida, aunque cada paso era una tortura, muchas punzadas en su bajo vientre la hicieron caer repetidas veces, pero aun estaba segura de que podía encontrar a su compañero.

** ….FIN FLAS BACK…..**

Ahora ella corría con todas sus fuerzas tenía miedo de que aquel hombre la encontrara, no estaba muy segura si logro cortarle la medula espinal, si era así el ya no volvería a caminar nunca más en su vida. De repente una voz conocida por ella la obligo a detenerse, de entre los arboles salió Sasuke ella iba dar un paso hacia el, peor sus piernas flaquearon y su caída iba ser inminente, pero su amigo la cogió en el aire y ahora ella estaba entre sus brazos sintiendo como él la abrazaba con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo se soltó en llanto, destrozada y con su alma herida perdió la conciencia ante los ojos de él.

Cuando despertó ella estaba su espalda, se dio cuenta de que aun seguían e bosque y con mucha dificultada activo su línea de sangre cerca de ahí había una pequeña aldea, con su voz quebrada intento hablar pero Sasuke la callo y le pidió que descansara.

No supo como cuando y en qué momento ahora ambos estaban en un pequeño cuarto de hotel, Sasuke la deposito con suavidad en la mullida cama y ahí se quedo a su lado.

**-¿Por qué tienes sangre Hinata?-**fue la pregunta del moreno al ver como aquél líquido carmesí manchaba una parte de la falda que ella usaba.

Hinata solo agacho la cabeza mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sasuke aún seguía sin entender ella había escapado de Itachi un criminal de rango S, ella debería estar feliz, con cuidado poso su mano encima de su rostro ella, pero esta solo grito que no la tocase, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, ella no era así. La única respuesta que vino a su mente era que su amiga había sido…ni siquiera tuvo el valor de completar ese pensamiento, la sola idea lo aterraba.

**¿El te forzó Hinata-chan? –**fue su pregunta aun sabiendo ya la respuesta. La Hyuga solo guardo silencio mientras se sujetaba su vientre le dolía y mucho, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza al verla en ese estado, se sentía tan miserable al no haber podido protegerla, sintió mucha rabia al ver como aquél liquido carmesí aun seguía brotando, manchando las sabanas blancas.

Con mucho cuidado la tomo en brazos y se la llevo al baño, dio gracias a los cielos al ver que habían varios productos de limpieza, ahí en el frio suelo de cerámica recostó a su compañera, con su mirada pidió permiso. Hinata acepto, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para borrar los vestigios de aquél acto tan cruel.

Poco a poco Hinata empezó a quedar desnuda ante los ojos del moreno que solo atino a sonrojarse levemente dándole un aspecto muy tierno para la Hyuga. Pero aquel sonrojo se acrecentó al ver las crueles marcas en el cuerpecito de ella, eso fue la prueba que corroboraron sus sospechas médicas, no por nada él era conocido como el futuro sucesor del escuadrón medico de konoha. Al final la llave del grifo fue abierta y el agua tibia empezó a caer sobre la pequeña y sobre Sasuke que solo se dedicaba a pasar el jaboncillo líquido en cada parte del cuerpo de ella.

Las manos de el recorrieron primero su rostro y ahí se quedo bastante tiempo mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella estaba muy sonrojada y sus ojitos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, luego fueron bajando por su cuello, clavícula, hombros y al final tomo el frasco de jaboncillo liquido y lo esparció en una pequeña toalla blanca que el había tomado del estante del baño, con cuidado abrió las piernas de ella, Hinata no opuso resistencia, Sasuke paso varias veces aquella toalla hasta toda mancha rojiza y blancuzca despareciera.

**-¡Hay!**-gimoteo adolorida cuando su compañero paso la toalla cerca de su entrada, Sasuke sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero él quería asegurase de que ella quedara limpia. Cuando ella dejo de sangrar, el muchacho tomo de su botiquín de emergencias que siempre traía consigo, tomo unos guantes medios, con rápidos movimientos se los coloco, con mucho cuidado introdujo uno de sus dedos en la cavidad interna para terminar de retirar cualquier resto de semen y sangre. Hinata se retorció del dolor. Segundos después realizo una serie de jutsus hasta que de sus palmas broto una energía azulada, suavemente poso sus manos encima del vientre ella y luego en medio de sus muslos, estaba seguro que el dolor de bajara de intensidad, tan solo le faltaban las muñecas estas estaban totalmente lastimadas, Sasuke volvió a realizar la misma serie de movimientos y tomo cada muñeca de ella hasta que el moretes de alrededor desparecieron.

Ahora Sasuke lavaba con esmero el cabello de ella, dejándolo limpio de cualquier rastro de tierra. La puerta del cuarto fue tocada varias veces el Uchiha sabia quien era, se trataba de la dueña del hotel que había percibido todo desde el primer momento que ingresaron, él sabía que aquella mujer los ayudaría, cuando termino su labor quiso levantar nuevamente, pero ella quería caminar, así desnuda salió del baño sujetándose del hombro de su amigo, diez largos minutos transcurrieron, Sasuke también la había ayudado a secarse y solo faltaba la ropa, el Uchiha esbozo una diminuta sonrisa pues ahí en la cama habían dos kimonos uno rosado y uno blanco, Hinata quería el blanco pero él se le adelanto alegando que jamás usaría un kimono rosado. Y ahí una mini riña se dio y al final sasuke salió victorioso.

Ahora los dos estaban cambiados. La dueña del hostal había cambiado las sabanas blancas por otras, ahora Sasuke y Hinata estaban durmiendo abrazados en la cama abrigados, pues una tempestad helada había llegado de golpe, Hinata era rodeada por los brazos del moreno que intentaba calmar el temblor que ella manifestaba. Hinata se mantenía acurrucada contra el pecho de su amigo sentía mucho frio, pero el calor corporal de sasuke ayudo a estabilizar su propia temperatura, de vez en cuando ella abría sus ojitos dejando ver el hermosos color que poseían, dejando embelesado al Uchiha que solo se dedico a acariciar sus cabellos para luego delinear cada parte del rostro de ella. Hinata solo cerro sus ojitos pues las caricias de sasuke eran tan delicadas, tiernas y libres de cualquier maldad, al final se quedo dormida en sus brazos, lo que no le permitió escuchar lo que su amigo dijo.

** …Te amo..….**

**Después de esas palabras él se juro a si mismo protegerla con su vida, aun si tuviera que matar al que una vez llamo hermano.**

**CONTINUAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MUCHAS GARCAIS A TODOS DE VERAS DE CORAZON S ELOS AGRADEZCO DE EVRASSSSSSSSSS**

**¿Itachi merece ser perdonado?**

**¿Debo matar a Itachi?**

**¿Violo a Itachi por todos ustedes?**

**¿Les gusto el capitullo?**

**QUIEREN VENGANZA DEJEN SU REVIWES Y DEJENMELO AMI JEJEJEJEJEJE**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS LAS PERSOAS QUE APOYAN ESTE FIC DE EVRASSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
